


bitter as salt and sweet as sugar

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re in love with jane crocker and it hurts so badly,<br/>but you can’t stop and you don’t think you ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter as salt and sweet as sugar

jane is the loveliest of the lovelies.  
you tell her this a lot and she smiles at you and blushes and giggles and says, “you’re too sweet, roxy.”  
  
you’re in her room, on her bed  
baby blue sheets wrinkle under your weight as you hold her tanned feet in your lap,  
she lays on her back, head on a pillow, reading some martha stewart magazine  
while you brush soft, glittery blue paint onto the nail of her big toe.  
she can frost cakes flawlessly  
and pipe perfect icing roses  
but for the life of her she cannot paint her nails without winding up a mess.  
but that’s what you’re for, right?  
  
and when you settle into bed together  
it’s not strange  
you’re best friends, after all,  
and best friends always share beds and whisper gossip into the night!  
but you can’t help yourself thinking  
as she yawns and blinks lazily  
small smile on her lips  
looking at you with her lovely blue eyes,  
 _fuck_ is she amazing  
and _god_ do you love her.  
  
once you had told her you loved her,  
like really loved her.  
you had been fourteen  
and she had said  
“i know”.  
and you’re not sure what’s worse  
her nonchalance about the matter  
or that you’re so visibly head over heels for your best friend.  
  
you comb through her hair with your fingers  
as she shovels ice cream into her mouth  
and sobs about a boy at school breaking her heart.  
and you want to hurt him,  
and then pick her up and take her far away  
and show her that you can love her  
just as well as any silly boy can,  
maybe better.  
but then you curse yourself for being selfish.  
  
she grabs your hand in excitement at a movie premiere  
and tingles travel through your bones  
and you’re glad the theater is dark  
because you feel your face heating up  
and you’re probably as red as her favorite mixing spoon.  
  
you’re in love with jane crocker  
and it hurts so badly,  
it’s bitter as salt   
and sweet as sugar.  
but you can’t stop  
and you don’t think you ever will.


End file.
